High School Saga
by C-Bear0821
Summary: They are all regular students in High School, they face high problems as the years go by


Disclaimer: I don't own "Higher Ground" or the characters.  
  
My story is based on Auggie and Juliette. The whole gang goes to the same school and they are all good friends. Auggie is a new student and falls in love when he lays eyes on Juliette. There will be some Lemon parts in my story that's why it's rated R  
  
My story takes place in California, don't remember where horizen is  
  
High School Saga  
  
By: C_Bear0821  
  
It was a hot sunny day in San Diego California. Today was going to be the first day at Montgomery High for the gang. They haven't seen each other since middle school; everyone was excited about the first day. Juliette, Scott, Ezra, Shelby, Daisy, and David were suppose to meet in front of the gym at 7:30 so they can all see there schedule at the same time.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. Juliette reached over to where her clock was and slammed the snooze button. She looked at the time, which read 6:00a.m. She stretched and got out of bed. Taking in her surroundings, she started to remember that today was her first day of high school. She jumped out of bed and headed toward the showers. About half an hour later she came out of her bathroom with only a towel around her. She went to her huge closet to pick out what clothes to wear today.  
She decided to wear he r Roxy t-shit that fit her perfectly. It was red with the Roxy logo on front and on the back it had Hawaiian flowers around the logo. She decided to wear black hip huggers with Roxy shoes. Once her clothes were picked out she got out her underwear and put them on, she went over to her clothes and put them on also. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on and set the channel to Z 90. Z90 was playing the song California by Lil Rob.  
She went over to her mirror and started combing her hair while singing with the song  
  
I was raised on the streets of California  
  
California  
Ring, Ring, she walked over to her phone and answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Jules, where are you, it's already 7:15 a.m.," said Shelby.  
"What! Oh my goodness, you're going to ride with me, right?"  
"Yea, I'm almost at your house."  
"Alright, meet you outside, laters"  
"Laters"  
  
They both hung up at the same time. She checked her reflection one last time and grabbed her watch and jewelry, slipping on her watch and rings, and putting her poka necklace on. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. She ran over to her mom and dad (Her mom is actually a nice person and her dad is also) "Bye mom, bye dad, love ya!"  
She ran to her parents and kissed them on the check and was out the front door. She started to head over to her car when Shelby ran up to her. "We better get going, Scott is going to be mad if were late again."  
They jumped into Juliette's 2003 Honda Accord. She loved her car, she picked out a silver one cause she thought it was cool. Juliette sped through her block trying to beat traffic; on the way to school they spotted Daisy walking and pulled over next to her.  
"Hey Daisy, jump in."  
"Thanks Jules."  
She got in the car and they headed over to the parking lot.  
"Jules, how do you have your license? Your just a freshmen like us?"  
"Actually I'm one year older, I just started school late." (I know you have to be 15 to get your license, or did they change it to 18? Who cares, it's my story and you have to be 14 ½ years old to drive)  
"So your 14 ½ years old already, meaning that your turning 15 soon?"  
"Yup."  
They pulled into the lower parking lot and got out. They walked over to the stairs and jogged up them, it was already 7:29 a.m. They ran to the gym, which wasn't far.  
"Hey guys," said Shelby.  
"What's up? Your almost late again," said Scott.  
"So, let's just find our schedule," said Juliette.  
"They said that you get it in first period, there's a list of names and you look up your name and you go to that class," said Ezra.  
"Ok," said Daisy.  
"We looked for you guys, were all in the same class. Were in room 209 with some teacher name Ms. Thuemmler. Let's go," said David. They all headed over to there class which was right next to the library, they barely made it to class. They picked seats right next to each other.  
"Welcome class, my name is Ms. Thuemmler or you can call me Ms. T. I will be your 9th grade English teacher. I have been known to be an easy teacher, but that doesn't mean that my class you can just cruise by, you will be writing lots of essays."  
The class groaned. She smiled and continued with her speech.  
"The seats that you are sitting in right now will be your assigned seats till the end of this semester, if you give me problems I will move you. I haven't given out any referrals throughout my years here. I plan to keep it that way. I don't approve of tardiness."  
Just then a student busted through the door. He looked up and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost, I just transferred here."  
"What's your name?"  
"Augusto Ciceeros, but you can call me Auggie for short."  
"Alright, take a seat."  
Auggie looked around for a seat, the only seat left was next to girl with brown hair and eyes, once their eyes meet, he knew that something was going to happen between them. Juliette felt a spark when their eyes meet, and she looked away feeling her face redden. He took the seat next to her and smiled at her, she felt herself smile back to him.  
"Well since the bell is going to ring soon, here's you schedule's. Scott Barringer, Shelby Merrick, Ezra Friedkin, Juliette Waybourne, Daisy Lipenowski, David RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG, the rest of you come up here and get them."  
After the gang got their schedule they headed out the door. Juliette watched Auggie get his stuff and head to his next class.  
"Jules, let me see your schedule," said Shelby.  
Juliette handed it to her. They all looked at their schedule and compared it with each other.  
  
Scott Barringer Per. 1 209 Ms. Thuemmler Eng 9-1 Per. 2 609 Ms. Becker Math CRS 1-1 Per. 3 1001 Mr. Wood Social Studies Per. 4 PE Mr. Scarbrow Football 1-1  
  
Shelby Merrick Per. 1 209 Ms. Thuemmler Eng 9-1 Per. 2 304 Mr. French Biology 1-1 Per. 3 1001 Mr. Wood Social Studies Per. 4 PE Ms. Morris Basketball 1-1  
  
Ezra Friedkin Per. 1 209 Ms. Thuemmler Eng 9-1 Per. 2 609 Ms. Becker Math CRS 1-1 Per. 3 PE Mr. Salazar PE 9-1 Per. 4 205 Mr. Navarro Computer Typing  
  
Juliette Waybourne Per. 1 209 Ms. Thuemmler Eng 9-1 Per. 2 304 Mr. French Biology 1-1 Per. 3 609 Ms. Becker Math CRS 1-1 Per. 4 PE Ms. Morris Basketball 1-1  
  
Daisy Liperowski Per. 1 209 Ms. Thuemmler Eng 9-1 Per. 2 304 Mr. French Biology 1-1 Per. 3 1001 Mr. Wood Social Studies 1-1 Per. 4 PE Ms. Morris Basketball 1-1  
  
David (Dunno last name) Per. 1 209 Ms. Thuemmler Eng 9-1 Per. 2 1001 Mr. Wood Social Studies 1-1 Per. 3 609 Ms. Becker Math CRS 1-1 Per. 4 PE Mr. Scarbrow Football 1-1  
  
"Let's see, Juliette, Daisy and I have Biology, so laters," said Shelby. The girls started talking among themselves leaving the guys.  
"Okay, Erza and I have Math, so later David," said Scott. Like the girls, they took off toward their class, leaving David all by himself.  
~Damn, I only have one class with somebody from our group, and this sucks! ~  
David headed to his class, which was all the way on the other side of campus.  
  
Period 2  
  
The girls all took a seat next to each other in the back of the class. They keep talking until they saw the same guy that came into their first class late sit in front of Shelby. Juliette's faced turned red, and apparently Auggie didn't see Juliette when he walked in. The bell rang and everyone stood up for the pledge of allegiance. After the pledge was said, they all took their seats.  
"Alright, take out your schedule's so I can initial them and you have the rest of the period to talk to each other, tomorrow, we'll deal with everything."  
He walked around the class signing papers and marking them there on his scantron. Juliette wrote something on a piece of paper and wrote Shelby's name on it. She passed it to Daisy to pass to Shelby. Shelby opened the paper and read what it said:  
  
Shelby,  
The guy that sits in front of you, do you think he's cute? When he smiled at me today, I felt my heart skip a beat, what do you think? Can you find out what his schedule is, please?  
Love,  
Jules  
  
She looked at Jules and smiled, and nodded her head yes. She leaned over to look over Auggie's shoulder to see his schedule and wrote it on the paper and handed it back to Daisy to hand back to Juliette.  
  
Jules,  
Yea, he's cute. You must be in love with him if your hearts skips a beat. -_- Talk to him, get to know him, invite him to eat with us. Here's his schedule: Auggie Ciceros  
  
Per. 1 209 Ms. Thuemmler Eng 9-1  
  
Per. 2 304 Mr. French Biology 1-1  
  
Per. 3 609 Ms. Becker Math CRS 1-1  
  
Per. 4 PE Mr. Anderson Basketball 1-1  
  
Jules couldn't believe her eyes; she had her next class with him. She smiled at Shelby and mouths a thank you to her. The bell rang and they gathered their stuff and went to their next class. Juliette made sure to bump into Auggie on her way out.  
"Oh sorry, my bad."  
"It's alright."  
He looked up and came face to face with Juliette.  
"It was really my fault, let me walk you to class to make up for it." He said smiling at her.  
"Okay, thanks. I have 609 for my next class."  
"Really, that's my next class. Let me carry your stuff for you also. My name is Auggie by the way."  
He shook her hand.  
"My name is Juliette, but call me Jules. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Shelby and Daisy watched and smiled at each other and headed toward their next class together. Juliette grabbed onto his arm as they continued to their next class together.  
  
(I'm going to go straight to lunch already)  
  
Lunch  
  
Scott, Shelby, Ezra, Daisy and David took a seat at a table because the tables were starting to fill up.  
"Where's Jules?" Asked Scott.  
"Probably still with Auggie," whispered Daisy to Shelby. They started to laugh  
"What's so funny?" Asked Scott.  
"Nuthin Scott," answered Shelby.  
Juliette walked up to the table with a big smile on her face.  
"Why you smiling so much?" Asked David.  
"No reason, I'm just having a good day," answered Juliette.  
They noticed Auggie walk by them to a group of gangster's looking guys. They saw Auggie coming and said what's up to him. He stood next to a guy that looked like him. They were all under the trees talking to cholla girls flirting with them. One girl went up to Auggie and whispered something in his ear and he shook his head no to her. He looked toward Juliette and said something to the guys and headed over to her table.  
"Hey Jules, what's up with ya?"  
"Hey Auggie, nuthin, you?"  
"Nuthin either."  
"Well be back, were going to get something to eat, they all got up and left them to talk.  
"So Jules, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend? If your not busy and shit?"  
"I'll have to check you know."  
"Yea, we'll I better get back to my home boys if you caught my drift."  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and slipped something into her hand.  
"Call me sometime, aiight? Well your friends are coming back so later baby."  
"Later Auggie."  
The group brought their lunches over.  
" So what happen?" Asked Shelby.  
"Well be back, were going to get a drink from the soda machines and get something from the A.S.B., you guys want anything? Asked Scott.  
"Naw, were cool," answered Shelby.  
Scott, Ezra and David left leaving the girls to gossip.  
"Soooooo, tell us already before we have to kick your ass," said Daisy.  
"He asked me out for this weekend and he gave me his number. He is soooooooo cute, I think I found myself a boyfriend on the first day of school," said Jules.  
"That's good Jules, you better go out with him bitch or I'll take him. Make sure not to tell the guys about him or anything that is related to him, cause you know how the guys are," said Shelby.  
"You better stay away from my man you bitch. I know what you mean. I think Scott likes me, but he's like a brother to me so it would be weird being with him if you know what I mean."  
"Yea, well you better tell him that you don't see him that way and get to know Auggie before you do something stupid like fuck him and then come to us saying your pregnant with his kid or any other shit like that, got it!"  
"Yea Shelby, stop bitching already, ok. I'll get to know him."  
Daisy was sitting there the whole time watching them fight, she loved it when they fought because they made everything much more interesting. They all started eating each other's food.  
"Do you get the feeling were being watched?" Asked Daisy.  
  
"Ya, I wonder who wants to stare at lowly freshman," answered Shelby. They all started laughing. The guys returned with lots of junk food, the girls looked at them like they were crazy.  
"What!?! Were hungry," said the three of them at once.  
They started digging in making the girls sick by watching them inhale all there food. The bell rang, but they couldn't take their eyes off the nasty scene that was going before their eyes.  
"Hey Jules, can I walk you to class again?" Asked Auggie.  
"Sure Aug."  
She still couldn't take her eyes off them until Daisy nudged her and she shook her head. The girls got up and Auggie took her stuff, "Do you girls have PE too?"  
"Yea, we all have basketball," said Shelby.  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I carry all your things would ya? It would be a pleasure to carry all your things, why should fine ass gurls like you being carrying your things when I'm here."  
The guys stopped eating and started to stare down this guy who was putting moves on all their girls. The girls smiled at him and handed him their things. The all started walking to the gym leaving the guys to their food to keep them company.  
"Let's go David, I don't like that guy!" Exclaimed Scott.  
"Yea, later Ezra," said David.  
Scott and David took off running to the gym also leaving Ezra to throw everything away. He grabbed his stuff and walked to his class.  
  
Period 4  
  
When the guys got there, the girls were surrounded by guys that they saw that one guy with. They tried to get close to the girls, but they couldn't.  
"Football over here and basketball stay here!" Yelled Mr. Scarbrow.  
"Do whatever you want, just don't walk around, oh yea bring some PE clothes, were going to work out tomorrow," said Ms. Morris.  
The girls were busy to see Juliette walk out of the gym with Auggie. They kept walking together until they were by the stadium. They went to the far side of the stadium cause no one was there. Auggie started to kiss Juliette bringing her closer to him. His hands were rested on her hip while her arms were wrapped around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. Both his hands went down to her butt, squeezing it once in a while. She started pushing him back without breaking lip contact till his back was against the wall. The broke apart so they could catch their breath. He started to lift her shirt when the bell rang  
~Damn, I was so close, but it's different with her, I want to have a relationship with her and take it slow. What the hell, this has never happen to me before! ~  
  
~Damn, he's a good kisser. If the bell hadn't rang, would I have let him feel me up? What the hell, I am so confused right now ~  
  
They headed back to the gym where their friends were waiting. He nodded his head at her and left with his friends.  
"So, how was it?" Asked Shelby.  
Juliette only said, "I'll tell you later."  
The girls walk over to her car and got in. She took them home and then headed to her house. She parked in the driveway and went to the front door. She unlocked it and headed straight to bed to sleep, she was so tired and confused. She drifted slowly to sleep.  
  
So, what did you think???? You like?????? Well it's my first time writing so tell me what you think, k  
  
What is going to happen between Jules and Aug? What does Scott and the guys think? Who are those guys that Auggie hangs around with? More in the next chapter! 


End file.
